1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as an electronic calculator or teller's machine provided with monetary input keys for the digit units such as hundred or thousand. More particularly this invention relates to such apparatus capable, when a combination of actuations of numeral keys and said digit unit keys does not represent a meaningful figure, of forbidding the entry of key signals of said combination and giving a display for error.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known electronic apparatus for arithmetic calculators such as electronic calculator or teller's machines, provided with digit unit input keys for entering the digit units such as hundred, thousand and million for assisting correct input of numbers. Certain digit units such as million and thousand are called absolute units which appear only once in a figure, while other units such as hundred and ten may appear plural times in a figure. For example "two hundred thousand two hundred" means "200200" and "two thousand two hundred" means "2200," but "two thousand hundred thousand" has no meaning and cannot be handled as a figure. Thus, in an electronic calculator or the like having digit unit input keys for thousand, hundred etc., it is desirable, in case the combination of the actuations of such digit unit keys does not represent a figure, to forbid the entry of key signals of said combination and to provide a display for an error.